Anka Callixto-Rheinberger
Major Anka Callixto-Rheinberger is part of Lady Inquisitor Stella Marie Delafontaine's retinue and is the Inquisitor's chief aide. Anka was once part of the 8th Cadian Guard Regiment before being handpicked by Inquisitor Charles Rook for his retinue where she met the future Lady Inquisitor Stella Marie Delafontaine. She would later on be Delafontaine's chief aide after the former's ordainment into the Inquisition's fold. A combination of Brains and Brawn, Rheinberger is truly fit to serve as an Inquisitor's aide and bodyguard. Anka would find herself in awkward situations because of Inquisitor Delafontaine's eccentric views. Biography Anka is the daughter of the renowned Baron Rommel Rheinberger, owner of the Dark Star Mining Company which provides needed ores for shipbuilding across Imperial space and Annalisa Callixto, a well-known diplomat from the Callixto nobles lineage. Anka had always been groomed to be a leader from an early age. Her parents schooling her in the best Schola and bolstered her studies through home tutelage by Abbot Stankruze. It was under Stankruze's teaching and storytelling that Anka developed an interest in Military Tactics and Strategies. Appearance Anka has milky-white skin and chocolate-brown hair that she keeps neatly combed most of the time and tucked behind her ears. She is mostly seen wearing her Flak Armour with the Inquisition's seal over her standard Guardsman uniform. Her body measurements are (B87-W58-H88 cm) (B34-W23-H35 in), and her body weight is (50 kg) (110.231 lbs). Anka's height is 167.64 cm (5 feet 6 inches). Anka is always seen following Lady Inquisitor Stella Marie Delafontaine in her every engagement. She is also almost always seen consulting with Captain Gustav Eriksson Thorgard, Lord General Irvine Oliviera's chief aide. Personality Anka is firm in her decisions and fiercely loyal to her superiors. She is also the "Prim and Proper" type of woman and would mostly find herself at odds with Inquisitor Delafontaine's eccentric behavior. Anka is also compassionate as seen with her constant reminding to the Lady Inquisitor about her unorthodox ways. Anka has also developed a close relationship with Captain Gustav Eriksson Thorgard during their travels across Imperial space while following in the trail of their respective masters. Wargear * M36 Kantrael Pattern Lasgun * 7''' '''Lasgun Charge Pack * “Emperor’s Will” Officer’s Laspistol '''- Mostly seen in the hands of Commissars across the Spinward Front, this unusual pattern of heavy laspistol has a fearful reputation not amongst the enemies of the Imperium, but within the Imperial Guard itself. Made for the type of Commissar who prefers precision to destruction, simply brandishing an Emperor’s Will pistol is often enough to keep wayward and cowardly infantry in line. * '''4 Laspistol Charge Pack * 4 Frag Grenades * 2 Krak Grenades * Standard Combat Knife * 1 Set; Imperial Guard Uniform * Breathing Mask * Night Vision Goggles * Diagnosticator (Diagnostor) - The Diagnostor is a sophisticated medical cogitator used across the human-settled galaxy. It can detect and diagnose almost every ailment known to the Imperium, and can be incorporated into medical kits, Servo-skulls, and other dedicated medical Servitors. Any individual trained in medical knowledge in the Imperial Guard understands its use. * Injector - Most specialised drugs require injectors. These can take many forms, from low-technology, disposable syringes up to sophisticated hypo-sprays. An injector can hold one dose of any drug. * Medikit - Small, compact, and reliable, medi-kits are essential gear for every Imperial Guard squad. Each comes with a diagnostic cogitator called a Diagnosticator complete with bio-scanner and bioprobes, along with chemicals, drugs, and other means to treat a variety of injuries and ailments. * Rucksack * Lensatic Compass * Mess Gear and Water Canteen * Weapon Repair and Cleaning Kit * Multi-Tool Kit * 1 Set; Entrenching Equipment * First Aid Kit * Waterproof Rain Tarp * Fourteen Days MRE pack * Grooming Kit * Imperial Infantryman's Uplifting Primer - A standard-issue Imperial text that covers a vast variety of topics, this book is possessed by all members of the Imperial Guard as part of their standard-issue equipment. The Primer is a basic guide that details everything a Guardsman needs to know: principles and regulations of the Imperial Guard, issued arms, attire, apparatus, and equipment, basic battlefield policy and Imperial Guard organisation and structure, elementary battlefield medical instructions, and a detailed guide on the foes of the Imperium. * Sons of Fenrir Field Manual 01-M41 "Field Survival" - Issued to SoF regulars. This Textbook contains fully illustrated guidelines on how to survive in certain situations. Maj Rheinberger acquired these texts for study. * Sons of Fenrir Field Manual 02-M41 "Equipment Care" - Issued to SoF regulars. This Textbook contains fully illustrated guidelines on how to maintain issued equipment. Maj Rheinberger acquired these texts for study. * Sons of Fenrir Officer's Field Manual 01-M41 "Troop Leading Procedures" - Issued to Officers in the SoF regular military force. This Textbook contains fully illustrated guidelines on how officers should lead their troops and Standard Operating Procedures on certain aspects of warfare. Maj Rheinberger acquired these texts for study. Optional Wargear * Oliviera Assault Pattern "Lightbringer" Advanced Laser Rifle- More powerful and sturdy than the standard Lasrifle issued to common Astra Militarum forces. Designed and created by then Captain Irvine Oliviera, the Lightbringer fires superheated beams of coherent light enough to make significant damage to heavier Ork infantry-grade armor. Fires thirty shots per standard charge pack. * 18 Oliviera Pattern Advanced Laser Rifle Charge Pack - Standard issue capacitor batteries for the Lightbringer Advanced Laser Rifle. A Sons of Fenrir guardsman knows not to feed these types to the M36 Kantrael Pattern Lasgun '''as these will overload the outdated circuitry of the rifle. * '''Rheinmetall Defender Pattern "Toaster" Advanced Laser Pistol - Designed and created by scientist and tech researcher Drake Rheinmetall. Fondly called by SoF guardsmen as the "Toaster", this advanced laser pistol is much more durable and weather resistant than the standard issue Laspistols of other regiments. Easy to maintain and fires potent beams, this piece of equipment is a treasured sidearm by SoF guardsman regulars as well as auxiliary PDFs. Fires eight shots per standard charge pack. * 5 Rheinmetall Advanced Laser Pistol Charge Pack '''- Supercharged batteries for the Rheinmetall Defender Pattern "Toaster" Advanced Laser Pistol. '''Specializations * Battlefield Surgery and Medical Care * Close Quarters Combat (CQB) Specialist * VIP Protection Specialist * Artifact Research and Analysis References Unit Data: Imperial Guard Medic Weapon Data: Laspistol LOCAL CODEX: The Sons of Fenrir Regiment Category:AnubisGodOfDeath2019 Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Sons of Fenrir Category:The Lost Sector Category:Inquisition